Jou's Adventure
by Satoru
Summary: What happens when Jou and Gomamon get flushed down the potty? I dunno!
1. Default Chapter Title

One day, Jou said to Gomamon, "Hey, let's go on an adventure!"  
So they walked to the International House of Eggos and ordered some Poop-flavored Eggos and   
Mexican Water on the side. Jou and Gomamon had to go to the little boy's room so they ran into  
the little boys room. It was smelly and a girl yelled "EEK! I'm NAKED!!!" as she covered herself.   
Jou sat on the potty next to Gomamon's stall. Gomamon went on the floor near the door and an old  
chap slipped on it and flew into the wall. Jou tried to flush the potty, but it pulled him and   
Gomamon in! Gomamon then said "STINKY-BUTTS! AHHHHHHH" and Jou saw little TurdAgumons and   
TurdGabumons float around their heads. Then one blew up in Jou's face. Gomamon said Ha Ha but one   
blew up in his face! Gomamon and Jou were in Digimon Poopland and they went on a ride called the  
"Farting Poo Missile" and it shot them to a castle. They walked in, and Mimi, Sora, Hikari, and   
Miyako were booty-naked! Both of them said "AHH!" and ran around in circles. This was the Playdigi   
mansion as naked Lillymons swam in poop. Jou and Gomamon said "Ahh!" and ran through a wall. The   
ran and ran untill they met the Digipoo Kaizer, Smelltoru Itchybooty and his Poomon. Poomon killed   
Gomamon, but Gomamon ressed autoishly and killed Poomon. Smelltoru died when he took a nice sniff   
of the autumn air. Jou and Gomamon said "Yay" as they skipped merrily into the sunset. But, hark!   
They went into another Crazy Portal! What's gonna happen to them in their NEW destination, hmm?  
STAY TUNED!!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Well Well Well! If it isn't my fans, coming back for some more Jou and Gomamon. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Digimon Dollar Days (Jou's Adventure, pt 2)  
  
When we last left off Jou and Gomamon, they survived Poopland. But, they climbed up a sewer pipe!  
  
Jou asked Gomamon, "Where are we, Gomamon?"  
  
Gomamon said, "Happy Meal Land!"  
  
Jou looked scared as him and Gomamon were small, the humans seemed like titans to them. A little   
Donaldmon came out. He said, "Can I have your order?". Jou said "NO!" as he flung a Hot Wheels at  
Donaldmon. Donaldmon got mad, and he trapped Jou and Gomamon in a straw! Donaldmon laughed as Jou  
and Gomamon said "AHHHHH!". Then, Jou's Digivice turned Gomamon into ZitGomamon! ZitGomamon looked  
like a fast food employee in high school who was, like, dumb. He broke free and whacked Donaldmon  
with his surfboard. Donaldmon then digivovled into McDonaldmon! He said "Mickey-dee Missile!" as  
the McDonald's "m" logo shot at ZitGomamon. ZitGomamon was trapped so he did the Sunshine Breakout,  
giving McDonaldmon a bad case of acne. McDonaldmon turned into (Dun dun dun) RonaldMcDonaldmon!  
Jou ran at RonaldMcDonaldmon and was hit in the head by Ronald's Amzing Flying Big Red Shoe attack.  
ZitGomamon turned into Ingredientmon! He looked like a metallic Zudomon, with a Ketchup and Mustard  
cannon, Salt packets, a Relish Shot, and the Pickle! Ingredientmon blinded RonaldMcDonaldmon with  
salt. RonaldMcDonald said "CORNY PUNCHLINE!" as a corny punchling hit Ingredientmon hard.   
Ingredientmon used the Ketchup, Mustard, and Relish to make a big attack. RonaldMcDonald killed it  
with the Fry Guys. Little kids came out and squashed RonaldMcDonaldmon and a boy said, "RonaldMcDonaldmon's a ho!"  
So, Ingredientmon turned to Gomamon again...  
  
"Jou, it seems like in the enviroment I'm in, my digivolutions change to adapt"  
  
"Phew, you were almost TurdGomamon! Hahahahahaha"  
  
Both of them laughed as the were escorted home in a boy's pocket.  
  
STAY TUNED FOR PART 3, Digimon Donkey (Jou's Adventure part 2) 


	3. Default Chapter Title

First, Poop Land...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Den, Happy Meal Land...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now, MIMI LAND!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DIGIMON DONKEY, Jou's Adventure pt. 3  
  
Jou and Gomamon were in a boy's pocket and went to Mimi's house...  
  
Jou said, "Gomamon! This must be Mimi's brother!"  
  
Gomamon said, "Nuh uh! This hasta be her cousin, she has no bro!"  
  
Jou said, "Yer right..."  
  
Jou and Gomamon were placed in the boy's cupboard at Mimi's house. He turned a key, and Jou and   
Gomamon became plastic! They couldn't move and stuff. Jou used psychic woo-woo mind powers and   
his plastic self turned the key. He walked out wif Gomamon and dey met LittleBearmon. Dey killed  
him. Dey ran into Mimi's room, where she was changing. The light hit her naked body at a certain  
angle that made her seem angelic. Her pink hair glistened in the sunlight. She was taller and more  
teen-looking, by the size of her breasts. Mimi's nipples...(Mimi's nipples...Oh! Writer's block!  
Writer's block!)...were not shown (HAHA! I fooled you!) She closed the blinds, and it seems that  
the light made her look naked, but she was in this cute little black tee that showed her belly wif  
a star on the front. She also had blue jeans on, and her hair was dyed pink. This made Jou go   
googly-eyed and Mimi saw him. She looked at him, and they talked with each other about times gone  
by. Jou went through time, and him and Mimi were both 13 now. Jou wanted to tell Mimi a secret, so  
she bent her ear down. When he was close, a Mimimon popped out of Mimi's ear! It looked just like  
Mimi (02), but Jou's small height and more magical. Gomamon came out and Mimimon used HOTTIE   
BOMBALOTTIE! on Gomamon. Gomamon saw that she was a Mega. So he warped digivovled to...  
Bishounenmon! Bishounenmon used I'M TOO SEXY! and Mimimon fell in love wif him, but den a compact  
of makeup squashed her. Jou finally whispered to Mimi to come wif him. Mimi dissapeared, and   
re-appeared in Mimimon's old body. Mimi didn't have powers though, because she was too hot to contain  
them. Jou and Mimi kissed passionately there on her vanity set. Den Mimi and Jou fell asleep (Not together, pervert :P)  
Mimi had a dream where she was in a field of flowers, and Jou appeared on a pony, in his undies.  
They rolled around in the field of flowers, and kissed. Gomamon was peeing in a nearby lake.  
  
Gomamon, Jou, and his new girlfriend Mimi walked into the Redneck Portal...  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO JOU AND MIMI AND GOMAMON? FIND OUT IN:  
JOU'S ADVENTURE 4, Digimon Do-si-do! 


End file.
